Rêve et réalité
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Un jour on m'a raconté l'histoire d'une fillette qui vivait ses rêves et comme tout ceux qui ont entendu cette histoire, je l'ai cru seulement fictive. J'avais tord, les rêves peuvent devenir réalité, les cauchemars aussi.
1. Hallucination

Titre : Rêve ou réalité ?

Résumé : « Je me suis retournée pour voir qui avait parlé, et là, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque [...] Et oui mesdemoiselles et messieurs, un Watari sauvage vient d'apparaître. Je rêve de Death Note. »

Auteur : Lulu Murdoc _(qui signe _L²_)_

Rating : K+ (pour l'instant en tout cas)

Disclaimer : Evidement, L, Mello, Matt, Near, Roger et Watari _(Death Note)_ ne m'appartiennent pas, se sont maître Ôba et maître Obata qui les ont mis au monde et possèdent tout les droits sur eux.

De la même manière, Beyond Birthday _(Another Note)_ a été créé par maître NISIOISIN.

Je les remercie d'avoir mit tout ces personnages à ma disposition.

Je ne gagne ni argent ni gloire avec ces personnages (ou alors je ne suis pas au courant).

Mais, bien entendu, Writer, Octopus, Wolf, Fox et les autres m'appartiennent.

**OxOxR&RxOxO**

Tout était noir, un joli noir monochrome qui s'entait l'herbe fraîche et les fleurs.

Attendez... Depuis quand une couleur à une odeur ?

On dirait une hallucination de hippie, je conviens qu'à première vue je puisse ressembler à un hippie -enfin, une hippie-, mais je n'en suis pas une ! Enfin... pas vraiment...

Est-ce à cause du **Poppers** ? Je croyais pourtant y avoir été modérément cette fois-ci -note à moi même : à partir de trois c'est trop-.

_One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you, don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall  
And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall  
Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar has given you the call...*_

Houlà... Quand j'ai du Jefferson Airplane dans la tête c'est jamais bon signe, surtout quand c'est cette chanson là...

OK, j'arrête mes délires et je fais le point.

De toute évidence, je suis étendu face contre terre dans l'herbe -d'où l'odeur et le noir-.

Je vais me redresser pour pouvoir analyser plus attentivement la situation.

Je suis au milieux d'une champs de fleurs.

Pâquerettes, coquelicots et autre **capucines** se mélangeaient pour former une palette de couleurs à l'odeur entêtante.

**Hirondelles**, coucous et autre **alouettes** formaient un nuage de sons **brumeux **et mélodieux.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais une chose est certaine : je suis déjà venu ici, je reconnais cet endroit. Ce champ ressemble au prés de mon enfance que je parcourait pour faire des bouquets de fleurs multicolore.

Attendez voir, je crois que j'ai comprit...

Ce n'est pas une hallucination, c'est un rêve !

Bon, je sais un peu près ou j'en suis.

Enfin je crois...

Mais, il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Je soupire avant de prendre une **feuille** morte et de la déchiqueter méthodiquement pour m'occuper en attendant qu'il arrive quelque chose.

- Writer !

Tiens ? Je rêve en anglais maintenant ?

Bha, depuis la fois où j'ai rêvé que je résolvait une équation à deux inconnus -alors que j'étais certaine d'avoir oublier comment on faisait !- plus rien ne peut m'étonner.

C'est ce que je croyais.

J'avais tord.

Mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point.

Je me suis retournée pour voir qui avait parlé, et là, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

Un vieil homme, cheveux impeccables et **moustache** grise, lunettes, costume trois pièces à la mode anglaise.

Je continue la description où vous voyez de qui je parle ?

Et oui, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, un Watari sauvage vient d'apparaître.

Je rêve de Death Note.

**OxOxR&RxOxO**

*****Une pilule te rends plus grande, et une pilule te rends petite  
Et ceux que ta mère te donne, ne font rien  
Va demander à Alice, quand elle mesure dix pieds de haut.  
Et si tu vas poursuivre le lapin, et que tu sais que tu va tomber  
Dit leur qu'une chenille qui fume le narguilé t'a appelé...

Jefferson Airplane- White Rabbit

**OxOxR&RxOxO**

_**Et hop !**_

_**Une nouvelle petite fic !**_

_**C'est une SI (Self-Insert)**_

_**C'est à dire un O.C. qui est l'avatar de l'auteur qui se met ainsi en scène aux côtés des personnages principaux.**_

_**(merci Wikipedia)**_

_**Donc, Writer c'est moi **_

_**(en assez différent pour que mon entourage ne soit pas dérangé par cette fic)**_

_**...**_

_**Donc, j'écris cette principalement pour moi, **_

_**Mais je pense qu'elle aura quand même le mérite de vous amuser ne serai-ce qu'un peu !**_

…

_**Les mots en gras font partie d'une liste de mots que m'ont fournie des amis, **_

_**J'ai parier avec eux que j'arriverais à les faire tenir dans une nouvelle fic, **_

_**(c'est donc ce que j'essaie de faire)**_

_**Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me proposer des mots vous aussi !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à toute et à tous !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc.


	2. J'ai dix ans

J'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Je suis dans un rêve, le rêve que tout les auteurs de fanfiction digne de ce nom aimeraient faire.

Je ne sais pas si je dois penser que j'ai de la chance ou si je suis définitivement folle.

Les deux propositions m'attirent.

- Writer ? Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

Il parle anglais et pourtant je le comprend aussi bien que s'il avait parlé français.

Soit je suis beaucoup plus doué en anglais que ce que je pensais, soit ce rêve est vraiment bien foutu.

Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

- Writer ?

Attendez... C'est à moi qu'il parle ?

J'ai un Wammy's Name ?

Dois-je en conclure que dans ce rêve je suis une enfant de la Wammy's House ?

Bizarre.

En tout cas, une chose est sûr : quelque soit la personne qui a eu l'idée de ce nom, il a été bien inspiré.

- Oui ? fis-je en lâchant mon crâne.

- Tout le monde te cherche là-bas !

Il pointa du doigt un grand bâtiment qui ne peut-être que le ô combien célèbre orphelinat -que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici-.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'en sais rien.

- Je... J'ai dû m'assoupir.

Bien entendu, j'ai parlé anglais moi aussi -avec une facilité déconcertante par ailleurs-.

- Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ? demandai-je.

- Les cours de la journée ont commencés depuis plusieurs heures, et personne ne savait où tu étais ! Tu nous a fait peur !

- Ah... Désolée...

J'ai 19ans et on me cherche partout comme si je n'étais qu'une gamine fragile.

Et puis, si j'ai 19ans, je ne suis pas censé être encore ici, non ?

Si mes souvenir sont exacts -et j'espère que c'est le cas-, Mello a quitter la Wammy's House à 15ans -moins quelques jours-. Aurai-je eu tord en pensant que l'âge l'égal pour quitter l'orphelinat était 15ans ?

- Dépêche toi ! s'impatienta Watari.

- Oui, oui...

Je me suis levé, et outre mon problème d'équilibre habituelle, quelque chose me dérangea : bien que je ne soit pas spécialement grande le sol me semblait plus proche que d'habitude.

Prise d'un énorme doute, je passe ma langue sur mes dents, l'une d'entre elle est cassé, ce qui signifie que j'ai plus de 8ans.

Légèrement rassurée, je regarde l'intérieur de mon poignée droit. Pas de cicatrice dû à ce clou de malheurs, je n'ai donc pas encore eu 11ans.

Ce rêve est **fou**.

J'ai rajeunis.

Un vieux refrain c'est mit à raisonner dans ma tête :

_J'ai dix ans  
Des billes plein les poches, j'ai dix ans  
Les filles c'est des cloches, j'ai dix ans..._

Vive Alain Souchon qui a au moins le mérite de mettre des mots sur ce rêve **absurde**.

J'allais me mettre à chanter quand Watari intervint :

- Writer ! Tu vas être en retard en cour de **mathématique** !

- Je croyais que j'étais déjà en retard, marmonnai-je.

Est-ce que j'ai le droit au moins de lui répondre comme ça ? Ne devrai-je pas plutôt lui répondre avec respect ?

- Ce cour n'a pas encore commencer.

Apparemment cela ne semble pas le déranger, tant mieux, j'ai pas envie de m'attirer des ennuis...

Attendez... si c'est un rêve, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, non ?

- Je t'ai connu plus vive Writer, dépêche toi.

Il se retourna vers le bâtiment, j'en est profité pour lui tirer la langue dans le dos.

_J'ai dix ans  
Je vis dans des sphères ou les grands  
N'ont rien à faire, je vois souvent  
Dans des montgolfières des géants  
Et des petits hommes verts..._

Heureusement que j'aime cette chanson, parce que de toute évidence elle va m'accompagner durant tout se rêve **désappointant**...

…

Watari m'a largué tel une vieille chaussette à peine passé le seuil du bâtiment.

OK, super...

Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce que n'importe quel autre auteur de fanfiction Death Note ferait à ma place ?

Une idée lumineuse me vint à l'esprit : si ce rêve veut que je sois une enfant -de 10ans merde !- de la Wammy's House, autant faire ce qu'on me demande -pour une fois-.

Pour fêter cette idée j'esquissai quelques pas de danse maladroits.

Mouais, ça c'est la théorie, mais pour la pratique...

Comment suis-je censé me localisé dans ce foutu bâtiment ? Il a beau m'être familier, j'aurais bien besoin d'une **carte** pour me repérer.

J'ai soupiré à nouveau avant de parcourir le hall du regard, je vis un **aquarium**, plus ou moins attiré par le monde aquatique, je me suis approché. Il était remplie d'**hippocampes** et d'autres poissons que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

Comment est-ce que je peux rêver de chose que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant ?

Ça paraît à la fois logique et paradoxale.

Plongé dans mes délires pseudos philosophiques, je ne l'ai pas entendu arrivé.

- Writer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Je me suis retourné si vite que j'ai perdu l'équilibre, il me rattrapa et soupira, il avait l'air habitué par mon manque de stabilité légendaire.

- Merci...

- Je t'ai déjà dis d'éviter de penser et de marcher en même temps, Writer, ironisa t-il. Tu finis toujours par terre quand tu fais ça.

En temps normal, je lui aurait aimablement conseillé de fermer sa gueule.

Mais rien n'était normal dans ce rêve.

A commencé par ce personnage complètement décalé que même un cerveau aussi loufoque que le mien n'aurait pas pu créer -même si de toute évidence c'était le cas-.

Il devait avoir un peu près mon âge -c'est à dire 10ans-, la peau mate, les yeux marrons-verts et des cheveux noirs qui se divisaient en huit grosses dreadlocks.

J'avais l'impression de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà rencontré.

J'avais le sentiment que c'était mon ami.

- Rappelle moi ton nom s'il te plaît...

Il poussa un soupir **exaspéré** avant de me répondre :

- Ici, on m'appelle Octopus, mais toi tu trouve ça trop long, alors tu m'appelles **Poulpe**.

Pas de doute, c'est bien moi qui l'ai créé.

- T'as pas l'air bien, fit-il.

J'avais mal au **cœur**, tout cet univers à la fois nouveau et familier me donnait le tournis, et de toute évidence ça se voyait sur mon visage décidément trop expressif.

- T'aurais pas choppé une insolation par hasard ?

- Peut-être, marmonnai-je sans y croire.

Je ne devais pas y croire, sinon ça voulait dire que j'envisageais que ce rêve n'en était pas un.

Et ça c'était hors de question.

- Aller, viens, on va en cour, dit-il en me tendant la main.

J'ai repoussé sa main d'un geste sec.

- Je suis encore capable de marcher toute seule !

Il éclata de rire.

- Ça me rassure de t'entendre dire ça ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait remplacé par quelqu'un de gentil, naïf et docile.

- Parce que je ne suis pas gentille ?! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu l'ai autant que Mello, répliqua t-il.

Si on est dans un de mes rêves, Mello n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil, et je dois donc considéré qu'il a tenu un propos insultant et donc réagir en conséquence.

- Va te faire foutre.

Sauf que je suis censé avoir 10ans, pas 19, et ces mots n'ont pas franchement leur place dans la bouche d'une « petite fille ».

Mais pourquoi s'en inquiéter ?

C'est déjà trop tard de toute façon.

- Ça sera pour un peu plus tard si tu veux bien, on a un cour là, et **Mr Propre** n'aime pas vraiment qu'on soit en retard.

Ma réplique était passé sans dommage, était-ce parce que c'était un rêve ou était-ce parce que l'univers de la Wammy's House est trop décalé pour qu'on m'en tienne rigueur ?

_J'ai dix ans  
Je vais a l'école et j'entends  
De belles paroles doucement  
Moi je rigole, cerf-volant  
Je rêve, je vole..._

**OxOxR&RxOxO**

_**Oui, **_

_**Je le confesse, **_

_**J'adore Alain Souchon et ses chansons d'une manière général. **_

_**Bref, **_

_**Je vous invite une nouvelle fois à me laisser des mots !**_

_**J'en avait encore une vingtaine à placer au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre, **_

_**Alors je vais bientôt être à court ! **_

_**Aidez moi !**_

_**Si vous plaît ! **_

…

_**Bonne continuation à tous, **_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : L'autre folle sociopathe.

**PS1 :**_ Je sais pertinemment que je vais mettre ce chapitre et le précédent en ligne au même moment... Alors _POURQUOI_ je prend la peine d'écrire deux messages ?!... je dois être stupide..._

**PS2 :** _Au fait : c'est mon anniversaire en ce vingt troisième jour de juin. A la base cette fic a été écrite pour fêter l'événement ! (et à la base ce devait être un OS... grand dieu... je suis stupide...)_

**PS3 :** _Console de merde ?_

**PS4 :**_ Blague de merde !_

**PS5 :** _Est-ce que ça se voit que j'adore écrire des « PS » ?_

**PS6 :** _Je suis stupide..._

**PS7 : **_Ça doit être le plus long commentaire de fin de chapitre que j'ai écris à ce jour..._

**PS8 :** _Hey ! Il fait quand même 194 mots jusqu'ici !_

**PS9 :** _206_

**PS10 :**_ D'accord, j'arrête. _

**PS11 :**_ OU PAS !_


	3. Ils m'appellent Writer

De toute évidence je suis un jeune **prodige**.

Et même un putain de génie d'après le bulletin de note que j'ai réussi à me procurer -enfin... disons plutôt que je l'ai **voler** sur le bureau de Mr **Slick**, professeur de philosophie de son état, à un moment où il regardait ailleurs-.

J'imagine que je dois être fière de moi -pour les notes, pas pour le vol-, mais quand je prend en compte le fait que ce bulletin appartient à une belle et merveilleuse jeune fille de 19ans -oui, mes propos sont ironiques- coincé dans le corps d'une gamine de 10ans, j'ai du mal à être satisfaite.

Est-ce que les rêves procurent souvent se sentiment d'insatisfaction ?

Un rêve n'est pas fait pour être logique, et si j'en crois les spécialistes ils sont seulement là pour laisser notre inconscient s'exprimer.

Dois-je en conclure qu'inconsciemment je veux faire partie de l'univers de Death Note ?

Bha ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose autant de question ?...

Ça doit être cet atmosphère qui me met dans cette état...

Bref.

Cette journée a été... très étrange.

Tout d'abord, les math.

J'ai toujours eu une certaine affinité avec les nombres et les chiffres, alors je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment pour le coup, mais là, je me suis montrée exceptionnellement douée -le genre d'élève qui corrige le prof-. Il faut avoué que j'ai été très aidé par le fait que j'avais déjà étudier les fonctions **dérivées** la semaine précédente.

Ensuite, la littérature.

Hey ! Il faut croire que je porte décidément très bien le nom de Writer -que voulez-vous, je suis un **auteur** né- ! Mais de toute évidence, j'ai carrément subjugué la jeune **rouquine** amoureuse des mots qui nous servait de professeur -oui, je l'avoue, j'ai complètement oublié son nom-. Mais cette fois encore, j'ai eu de la chance : j'avais déjà étudié le livre qu'elle nous avait demandé de **lire** la semaine précédente.

Pour finir, la philosophie.

Pour être honnête, c'est la seule partie de mon emploie du temps qui m'inquiétait. Je suis dans un lycée professionnelle -et j'en suis fière !-, alors la philo n'est pas vraiment au programme. Mais, une **nouvelle** fois, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, le cour du jour portait sur l'**ésotérisme**, un sujet sur auquel j'avais déjà réfléchit à de nombreuses reprises avec mes amis fans de magie.

Après réflexion, je me suis rendu compte que tout ces « coups de chances » n'en étaient pas.

Je veux bien admettre que les rêves font partie de l'inconscient, mais l'inconscient n'est-il pas intimement lié au présent ?

Je vais essayer d'être plus claire : c'est tout à fait normal de rêver de chose que l'ont sait déjà -souvenez vous de mon rêve sur les maths-.

Tout ceci explique probablement mon sentiment d'insatisfaction.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me prend la tête comme ça ?

Je ne peux pas seulement me laisser porter par ce rêve « un peu » fou ?

- Ça va pas ? demanda mon Poulpe de compagnie qui ne m'avait pas lâché de la journée.

- Arrête de me poser cette question, **recommandai**-je.

- Écoute, fit-il, je pense qu'on peut considérer que je suis ton meilleur ami.

Alors mon meilleur ami est un type qui se laisse appeler « Poulpe »...

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Poursuis ton raisonnement.

- En tant que tel, je pense que je suis plutôt bien placé pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi aujourd'hui. Alors sois honnête s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui te chagrine.

Mais bien sûr mon petit Poulpe -qui fait au moins une tête de plus que moi-, je vais te dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve -mon rêve- et que tu n'es qu'un personnage tout droit sortie de mon imagination -débordante, tu en conviendras- que je ressortirais probablement lors de l'écriture d'une de mes fictions.

Parce que oui mon cher Poulpe, dans le « vrai monde », je suis un auteur de fanfiction qui commence à se faire sa place -ou en tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai-.

Oui, je vais te dire tout ça et me faire traiter de **psychopathe**.

IRONIE !

Je me suis toujours foutu de l'image que j'offrais au reste du monde -si tel était le cas, je n'aurais jamais commencé à écrire des fics-, et j'ai « l'habitude » de me faire traiter de folle -je le fais moi même régulièrement-. Mais j'aimerais bien passer un petit rêve **paisible** qui m'inspirera pour mes fics futures.

Dans cette optique je n'ai absolument aucun intérêt à te dire « ce qui me chagrine ».

Donc, je vais devoir te mentir, et crois bien que ça me désole.

- C'est juste que... je pensais à mes parents...

Je remercie les cours de théâtre prit au collège qui m'ont apprit à imité tout les sentiments et la plupart des expressions corporels -même si j'ai encore un peu de mal avec la surprise et le **romantisme** que je surjoue d'après les spécialistes-

- C'est horrible... je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de leur visages...

Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai **usé** de mon plus bel **outil** : les larmes.

Sachez, mesdemoiselles, qu'aucun garçon -même âgé de 10ans- ne peut résister aux larmes et à la voix brisé que j'ai réussi à obtenir -entraînez vous, ça peut toujours servir-.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- C'est rien... j'imagine que ça arrive souvent ici...

- Oh ! Moins souvent que ça devrait, **déclara** t-il brusquement. Cet orphelinat abrite des génies, et on a tous comprit que la mort est quelque chose d'immuable, que c'est un processus rectiligne et inévitable.

Je détournais intentionnellement le regard, faignant la gêne et le malaise.

- Excuse moi, Writer ! Je ne voulais pas...

- C'est rien, interrompis-je en essuyant du dos de la main l'une de mes fausses larmes. Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va passer...

Il me sourit timidement.

Franchement, je pense que je mérite un Oscar.

…

Je dois avoué que j'attendais avec impatience ma rencontre avec l'un des personnages de Death Note -non, je n'ai pas oublié Watari, mais il m'a laissé une impression plutôt désagréable-.

Je n'ai pas été déçu.

De toute évidence, j'ai une relation que je qualifiais de fusionnelle avec un certain blondinet.

Enfin... moi je peux qualifier cette relation de la sorte, mais n'importe quel personne « normal » verrais quelque chose de malsain dans nos rapports.

Je vais mettre les choses au point tout de suite : il n'y a aucun sous entendu **pornographique** dans mes propos.

Même dans mes rêves -surtout dans mes rêves devrais-je dire- Mello doit **fidélité** et amour à Matt et à personne d'autre.

Revenons en à nos moutons : à la seconde où j'ai croisé le blondinet au détour d'un couloir j'ai été prise d'un coup de sang et je lui en est collé une droite. Aussi sec, il a répliqué par un uppercut. En échange, je l'ai attraper par le col ce qui c'est relevé être une action plutôt inutile -je ne l'imaginais pas aussi grand-. Il a éclaté de rire, mais pas à cause de mon action -enfin si, mais pas la précédente-, mes **mains** avaient tout naturellement trouvé le chemin de ses côtés et avait entamé une torture casi moyenâgeuse : les chatouilles.

Mais de toute évidence, il me savait aussi chatouilleuse, parce que nous avons fini écroulé de rire.

Je vous avais bien dis que le mot « fusionnelle » ne signifiait pas la même chose pour vous et pour moi.

Ce qui m'a prouvé que ce comportement était tout à fait normal -aussi normal que puisse être un rêve- ce n'était pas mes automatismes, c'était la réaction des autres orphelins, ou plutôt devrais-je dire la non-réaction des autres orphelins.

Mon ami Poulpe nous avait seulement traité de gamins puériles et les autre avaient gloussé avant de passer leurs chemin.

Je crois que je vais aimer ce rêve.

_A 10 ans j'étais farouche__  
__Il aurait fallu me coudre la bouche__  
__Je garoffe* c'est pour la rime__  
__Je le jure sur la tête de Sim...*_

Et voilà que les toulousains de Zebda s'y mettent...

…

La journée est terminé, et je n'ai rencontré aucun personnage officiel de Death Note à part Mello et Watari -c'est déjà pas mal-.

Je suis dans ma chambre -en tout cas c'est ainsi que me l'a présenté- que je partage avec une autre fille dont j'ignore le nom même si de toute évidence elle a été créé par moi -certains signe ne trompe pas-.

Je pensais que je partageais ma chambre avec Poulpe, mais il m'a apprit que les chambres n'étaient pas mixtes à la Wammy's House.

C'est stupide.

Je devrais peut-être arrêter de lui poser autant de question, je vais finir par vraiment l'inquiéter. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir avec une pirouette une fois, mais quelque chose me dis je n'aurais pas cette chance à nouveau.

Mais, comme suis-je censé m'en sortir si je ne lui pose pas de question ?

J'aimerais parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, mais qui, dans cette univers, serai susceptible de me croire ?

Beaucoup de nom me vienne à l'esprit -à commencer par L et Near- mais je me vois plutôt mal rencontrer le premier et je n'apprécie pas vraiment le second dans la réalité -enfin, disons plutôt que je ne le comprend pas-, alors si tel est le cas, je ne dois pas m'entendre avec lui dans mes rêves.

Depuis quand les rêves sont-ils aussi compliqué ?

Ne sont-ils pas plutôt supposés être simples et légers ?

- Writer, ma puce, éteins cette lumière, fit ma colocataire.

Il fait nuit depuis longtemps, mais je ne veux pas dormir.

Si je dormais, ce rêve **fantastique** serait fini, non ?

J'ai quand même éteint la lumière avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit pour contempler la nuit.

_J'ai dix ans  
Je sais que c'est pas vrai mais j'ai dix ans  
Laissez-moi rêver que j'ai dix ans  
Ça fait bientôt quinze ans que j'ai dix ans  
Ça parait bizarre mais  
Si tu m'crois pas hé  
T'ar ta gueule à la récré _

Je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Je ne dois pas dormir.

**OxOxRRxOxO**

*Je garoffe : c'est une expression d'argo (parisien parait-il) pour dire « je plaisante ». Vous aurez apprit quelque chose aujourd'hui !

* Zebda, Oulalaradime.

**OxOxRRxOxO**

_**Voilà~**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre de ma SI ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur fou.


	4. Je ne suis pas Writer

De toute évidence, j'ai fini par m'endormir.

Je suis à la fois contrarié et ravie de retrouver la douce tiédeur de mes draps.

- Tu vas être en retard, ma **poulette**.

Voix féminine enjoué, parfum de noix de coco, bruit de petits pas nus frôlant le planché...

Je suis à l'internat et Angie, la femme de ma vie, viens me réveiller.

- Dépêches toi !

- J'suis large, marmonnai-je en me retournant dans mon lit.

- Toi peut-être, mais moi non. Alors si tu veux que je te coiffe lève toi !

Attendez... Depuis quand Angie veut me coiffer ?

Tout le monde à peur de mes cheveux !

Ils -mes cheveux- considèrent la gravité comme étant une chose **obsolète** qui ne mérite pas leur attentions -et la gravité se venge sur tout le reste de ma personne-. Se sont des anarchistes qui haïssent toute forme de **consigne **!

- WRITER !

Je rêve encore...

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou si je suis **définitivement** folle.

Comme d'habitude, cette dernière option me paraître être paradoxalement la plus réaliste.

Soudain, ma couverture fut tiré et on m'entraîna encore à moitié endormit sur le planché en bois.

- Je te hais...

- Tu es bien difficile ce matin, ma petite Writer.

Ma colocataire, les poings sur les hanches, me regardait du haut de sa **grandeur**. Elle a des cheveux cours, noirs, des traits asiatiques -chinoise à première vu-, deux amandes grises en guise d'yeux et une paire de **seins** qui promettaient d'être chaleureux.

Chacun de ses **mouvements** étaient ponctué par le son harmonieux que faisaient les bracelets de grelots qui se **balançaient** à ses poignets et à ses chevilles.

De toute évidence je me suis trompé, elle a beaucoup plus que 10ans.

Elle fini par m'empoigner par le bras et par m'asseoir sur une chaise face à un grand miroir ovale.

Machinalement, je posais les yeux sur ce qui aurait dû être mon reflet, et là... stupeur.

- Ne bouge pas, conseilla t-elle.

Comme si je pouvais...

C'était moi en face, j'en était certaine, mais je ne me reconnaissais pas.

A 10ans j'étais petite, ronde, **pâle** et je portais éternellement les mêmes nattes blondes qui tombaient sur mes épaules.

La fillette en face de moi était petite, pâle et blonde, mais c'était là nos seules points commun.

Elle était d'une maigreur morbide -je voyais les os de mes épaules- et ses cheveux, démesurément longs -trop longs d'après moi-, étaient calmes et dociles sous la délicatesse de la brosse de ma **saltimbanque** de colocataire.

Je levais le bras pour être bien sûr que c'était moi.

Le reflet fit le même geste.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

- Tu t'es encore battu avec Mello ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Regarde toi, **patate**, c'est évident !

Mon reflet m'examina quelques secondes avant de faire le rapprochement.

Trop occupé par mes généralités physiques je n'avais pas remarqué que ma mâchoire était bleu et le contour de mon œil droit **mauve**.

Machinalement, je tâtais mon visage.

- Meeeerde, fis-je à mi-voix.

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude des bleus maintenant, remarqua t-elle.

J'ai mal.

OK...

On a un GROS problème...

Primo : quand je dors, je ne me réveille pas -dans la réalité s'entend-.

Deuxièmement : je ressens la douleur.

Conclusion logique : Je ne rêve pas.

Conclusion personnelle : Je suis folle et la douleur n'est qu'une information donné par les nerfs au cerveau pour signifier que quelque chose ne va pas. En suivant cette logique, il suffirait de se concentré sur une partie du corps pour avoir l'impression d'avoir mal -essayez, ça marche à tout les coups- et à l'inverse en se persuadant qu'on ne souffre pas la douleur peut disparaître.

Donc, je rêve.

En théorie.

- Ça va Writer ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas Wolf, tout va bien.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Si je te le dis.

Attendez une seconde...

Je viens de l'appeler Wolf ? Et c'est vraiment son nom -enfin, son surnom- ?

Mais comment je peux le connaître bordel de merde !

On se calme et on trouve une explication logique.

C'est mon rêve, ainsi, il est normal que j'ai certains automatismes.

Il n'y a qu'à voir ma rencontre d'hier avec Mello.

Ça va aller, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

- Voilà ! fit joyeusement Wolf. J'ai fini !

Putain...

Je suis bien coiffée.

…

C'est samedi.

Et comme la Wammy's House n'est pas un orphelinat de surdoués pour rien, il y a, bien entendu, des cours le samedi.

Et moi qui pensais pouvoir arpenter tout le bâtiment à la recherche d'un Matt accroché à l'une de ses **manettes** pour savoir si je m'entend bien avec lui dans ce rêve loufoque...

C'est rappé.

Avec quelques aliments **fades** qui m'avait servit de petit déjeuné dans l'estomac, je me suis rendue à mon cour de prévention santé.

J'allais entrer dans la salle lorsqu'un énorme frisson me parcourra le dos. Je me retournais instinctivement et je me retrouvais face à une paire de globes oculaires rouges sang.

- Viens avec moi, fit le propriétaire des yeux.

Beyond Birthday...

C'est bien le dernier personnage que je m'attendais à voir.

- J'ai un cour, remarquai-je.

- Je t'en dispense, dépêche toi !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et m'empoigna pour m'entraîner un peu plus loin sous le regard perplexe du reste de ma classe.

- Qui es-tu ?! s'exclama t-il brutalement.

Il venait de me faire entrer dans une petite pièce qui devait être sa chambre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas Writer !

- Quoi ? répétai-je bêtement.

- Réponds moi ! ordonna t-il.

Je pensais qu'il avait une voix **flegmatique**, je me suis trompé, elle était brutale et acide, mais peut-être était-ce seulement dû à la situation.

Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi et devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, peut-être plus, je ne suis pas très douée pour deviner l'âge des gens.

J'ai fermé les yeux puis je me suis massé les tempes pour faire le point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Beyond ?

Il se figea et me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment tu connais mon nom ? demanda t-il.

Oups, boulette...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne suis pas Writer ? répliquai-je rapidement, essayant de garder mon sang froid.

- Writer est morte, répondit-il brutalement.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

D'un point de vue optimiste, s'est certainement Beyond qui est le mieux placé pour comprendre tout le côté surnaturelle qui entoure ce rêve comme il a lui même à côté relativement surnaturelle -les yeux de la mort, c'est pas vraiment réaliste-.

D'un point de vue pessimiste, s'est un tueur en série présumé cannibale -au final je ne suis qu'un bout de **viande**- qui serait tout à fait capable de me mettre hors d'état de nuire à défaut de pouvoir me tuer -vu que de toute évidence je suis morte dans ce rêve-.

Je vais être optimiste.

- Je ne suis pas Writer, commençai-je lentement, mais Writer est une partie de moi.

- Quoi ?

OK...

Ça passe ou ça casse.

- Écoute, je sais que ça va te paraître totalement stupide et carrément surnaturelle mais...

J'ai cherché mes mots quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Tu es un personnage de roman tiré de l'univers d'un manga où nous sommes actuellement. De toute évidence tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, mon rêve, et dans la réalité je suis un auteur de fanfiction -des histoires qui sont basé sur des univers et/ou des personnages d'œuvre original- qui c'est spécialisé dans « Death Note », la série auquel tout ceci appartient. C'est pour ça que je connais ton vrai nom et...

Je déglutis avant de terminer :

- … que je sais que tes yeux sont spéciaux et qu'en plus d'être rouges ils te permette de voir la duré de vie et le nom de la personne qui te fais face.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, probablement à la recherche d'un mensonge.

D'après moi, personne ne pouvait inventer un truc pareille sur le tas, mais après tout cet orphelinat abrite que des génies.

Alors qu'il **examinait** mon regard, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

C'était jeune, maigre, plein de vie, roux, ça avait les yeux marrons, ça avait des boucles d'oreilles et ça portait un treillis militaire assortie à un débardeur noir.

Et ça parlait d'une voix un peu granuleuse, **cassée **:

- Backup, tu...

Ça s'interrompit en me voyant.

- T'es qui toi ?

Ça avait un ton **cinglant** qui claquait comme un fouet.

- Writer, pour te servir, répondis-je avec une petite révérence ironique.

- Jamais vu.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ce ton agressif m'**agaçait**.

- On ne t'as jamais parler des notions de la politesse, jeune fille ?!

- Comment est-ce que tu sais que je suis une fille ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Avec le recule, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas si évident.

_Des robes longues pour tous les garçons  
Habillés comme ma fiancée  
Pour des filles sans contrefaçons  
Maquillées comme mon fiancé  
Le grand choc pour les plus vicieux  
C'est bientôt la chasse aux sorcières  
__Ambiguë jusqu'au fond des yeux  
Le retour de Jupiter...*_

Merci Nicola pour ses paroles très adapté à la situation...

En voyant que je ne répondait pas, la rouquine changea brutalement de cible :

- C'est toi qui lui a dit ?! s'exclama t-elle en tendant un doigt **accusateur** vers Beyond.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, Fox, arrête de t'énerver.

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des lit, croisa les bras et les jambes tout en grommelant quelque chose de passablement agressif.

Beyond reporta toute son attention sur moi, la présence de la jeune fille pas du tout féminine ne le dérangea aucunement :

- Je n'ai pas envie de te croire, mais je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu inventer un truc pareil.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- Savoir quoi ? interrogea Fox.

- Elle connais mon vrai nom et sais pour mes yeux, expliqua l'intéressé.

- Et s'est censé prouver quoi ?

J'expliquais à nouveau la situation.

- **Foutaises **! s'exclama la rouquine. Elle aurait pu apprendre ça autrement.

- Comment par exemple ? demandai-je, interdite.

- Quand Backup est **ivre **-et ça lui arrive souvent-, il raconte tout le temps pourquoi il a les yeux rouges, c'est comme ça que j'ai su. Il peut très bien te l'avoir dit de lui même.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire de **crocodile** fit son apparition sur leur deux visages.

Fox ferma la porte à clef et Beyond les rideaux puis ils me firent asseoir de force sur l'un des lits.

Je suis dans la merde.

**OxOxRRxOxO**

*Indochine, 3ème sexe.

**OxOxRRxOxO**

_**Comment Writer va t-elle pouvoir prouver ses dires ?**_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! **_

…

_**Comme d'habitude je vous invite à laisser des reviews.**_

_**A vous les studios !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur insomniaque.


	5. A la recherche du lapin blanc

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils me retenaient **captive** et que j'essayais de les convaincre, mais rien ne marchait :

- Je connais le vrai nom de Watari !

- Quillsh Wammy, il est écrit sur le **portail**, répliqua langoureusement Fox.

- Celui de Matt !

- Mail Jeevas, il appelle toujours les personnages de ses jeux comme ça, on a fini par comprendre que c'était son nom.

- Celui de Mello !

- Mihael Keehl, il a prit quelques jours à réalisé qu'il ne devait pas donner sa véritable identité. Pour sa défense, il était très jeune à l'époque, mais les anciens s'en souviennent encore.

- Celui de Near !

- Nate River, Mello l'a trouvé par hasard et l'a fait circuler dans tout l'orphelinat.

Silence.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux ? demanda tendrement Beyond.

Dans l'immédiat ? Non, mais laisse moi réfléchir...

- Inventer un bobard pareille sans être capable de l'étoffer... c'est très décevant, ajouta mielleusement la rouquine. Je croyais que tu étais plus maline que ça...

Ils étaient vraiment flippant ces deux là avec leur sourire carnassier et leur voix doucereuse.

J'avais l'impression d'être une tartine de **beurre** particulièrement appétissante.

J'avais vaguement envisagé de pleurer pour les attendrir, mais quand la rouquine m'a **menacé** de m'**étouffer** avec un oreiller j'ai comprit que ça servirait à rien.

Une chose était sûr, ils s'étaient bien trouvé ces deux là.

- Tu essaies de nous faire peur ? interrogea amoureusement Fox.

Elle était assise à ma droite et enroulait lentement mes cheveux autour de ses doigts.

- Ou peut-être essaies tu de nous faire chanter... ronronna Beyond.

Il était installé à ma gauche et parlait au creux de mon oreille.

Ils avaient certainement déjà eu recourt à ce genre « d'interrogatoire par la séduction », la lumière tamisé, la tendresse **fallacieuse***, les voix mesurés... ils étaient trop confiants et naturels pour en être à leur premier essai.

J'avais presque peur pour ma **vertu**, c'est dire...

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaierais de vous faire chanter ? demandai-je, la voix noué.

- A toi de nous le dire, minauda la rouquine.

Je réprimais un frisson.

- Pourquoi refusez vous de me croire ? murmurai-je.

- Si on te racontait un truc pareil, tu y croirais, toi ? feula Beyond.

Euh... **Joker **?

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de te croire, ajouta affectueusement Fox.

Nom d'un panda **tropézien **!

Je disais la vérité ! Il y avait **forcément** un moyen de le prouver !

Une idée s'imposa à moi, non, pas une, trois.

Il était temps d'**inverser** la situation :

- C'est Beyond qui est venu à moi, remarquai-je.

Je sentais qu'ils avaient échangé un regard perplexe dans mon dos.

- Je sais comment vos parent sont morts, ajoutai-je.

J'aurais juré qu'ils s'étaient crispés.

- Et je connais le véritable nom de L, terminai-je.

Silence.

C'est en fixant un point perdu dans la pénombre en face de moi que je m'expliquais, **enhardit** par chacun de mes mots :

- La mère de Beyond est morte dans un accident de train et son père a été tué par un malfaiteur.

L'intéressé retint son souffle, il savait que je savais que j'avais raison.

Il devait probablement se demander comment j'avais obtenu cette information, mais aucune explication logique existait, il ne lui restait que celle que j'avais donné.

- Quant à toi, Fox, j'imagine que ton père, qui était marin, est mort pendant une mission, comme tu l'as toujours redouté, mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment ta mère est morte.

La rouquine se **taisait**, se qui me prouva que j'avais vu juste.

Une de mes amies ressemblait beaucoup à Fox, son père était véritablement marin, et elle avait toujours eu peur pour sa vie, j'en avait déduit que se qu'elle avait toujours craint avait pu arriver dans ce rêve.

**Heureusement**, j'avais vu juste.

Je m'autorisait un brin de lyrisme quand je reprit :

- Je pense que ces informations suffisent à prouver mes dires, alors je me permet de taire le nom de ce cher détective auquel nous tenons tant.

Ils étaient toujours aussi muet.

J'avais gagné, et une douce mélodie résonna dans ma tête :

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world...*_

Oh oui, Freddie !

Tu n'as jamais eu aussi raison !

…

Ils s'étaient **allongés** sur leur lit, les bras le longs du corps, le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte. Ils étaient si statiques qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient morts.

Je m'étais assise sur le bureau entre eux et je tripotais nerveusement mes **orteils**, regrettant mes manières brutales.

L'euphorie de la victoire avait disparut depuis longtemps.

Un silence plein de réflexion nous enlaçait.

- Alors... nous ne sommes que des personnages fictifs... fini par murmurer Beyond.

- Ou alors, c'est elle le personnages fictif. Après tout, nous avons aussi des mangas et des romans dans ce monde, fit remarquer Fox.

- Peut-être, concédai-je sans y croire.

C'était toujours le même principe : je ne devais surtout pas y croire si je voulais garder toute ma santé mentale -enfin... le peu qui m'en restait-.

- Tout ceci me rappelle une histoire, déclara la rouquine avec un sourire amusé.

- Une histoire ? répétai-je.

- Oui : celle d'une petite fille, blonde et malicieuse, tombée dans un terrier de lapin pour se retrouver dans le monde des songes.

- Alice au pays des merveilles ? fit-il en se redressant sur les coudes.

- Ouais...

Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi, probablement pour voir si je comprenais.

Mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, **littéralement**, une musique flottait dans mon crâne, la première qui avait illustré ce songe :

_And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall  
Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar has given you the call...*_

Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à aller chercher ce foutu lapin blanc alors...

Je secouais la tête pour remettre mes quelques idées en place avant de déclarer, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- C'est une drôle de rêve alors !

Ils émirent un drôle de rire de gorge avant de reprendre une position verticale, il y avait encore de nombreux **résidus** de septicité sur leur visage par ailleurs neutre, mais ils semblaient plus prédisposé à me croire.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? demanda Fox.

Je réfléchit quelque instant avant de répondre :

- De l'aide.

- De l'aide ? répéta t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, je veux sortir de ce rêve.

- Je croyais que « Death Note » était ton manga préféré, remarqua t-elle, tu veux vraiment quitter cet univers ? Tu ne préfère pas rester ici ?

Je me grattais la tête, songeuse, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect là des choses.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'est vrai que l'idée séduisante...

Vivre comme un personnage de Death Note !

Que celui qui n'y a jamais pensé me jette la première pierre !

Mais...

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le choix, répondis-je.

Silence.

- En toute cas, reprit Beyond, je ne vois absolument pas comment on pourrait t'aider.

- Comment se termine « Alice au pays des merveilles » ? demandai-je.

- Tu ne l'as jamais lu ?

- Non, l'histoire est **sordide**... elle me faisait... un peu peur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu as peur d'un roman ?! s'exclama Fox.

- J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses étranges, répliquai-je. J'ai peur du noir, de la foule, des fourmis...

- Tu as peur des fourmis ?!

- Oui, mais uniquement quant elles sont sur moi. Se sont des animaux fourbes, quant-il y en a une, il y en a une autre et puis une autre...

Je frissonnais.

Ça ne fit qu'**aggraver** les choses, ils riaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à ce tenir droit, ils s'étaient à nouveau effondré sur leur lit en se tenant les côtes.

Je poussais un gros soupir et **attendais** qu'ils retrouvent leur calme.

J'avais l'habitude de cette réaction, tout le monde riait quand j'avouais que j'avais peur de ces petits insectes, mais je m'en foutais.

De toute façon, j'avais l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi, que se soit pour ma taille en dessous de la moyenne pour mon âge, pour mon problème d'équilibre ou pour mes peurs.

C'était triste à dire, mais ça ne me faisait plus rien.

- Alors ? Comment fini ce livre ? demandai-je à nouveau quant ils se calmèrent.

- Alice se fait écraser par un château de carte et elle se réveille, répondit la rouquine en essuyant les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

- Le problème, c'est que le rêve de note chère amie est beaucoup plus réaliste que le sien, remarqua Beyond.

Ce dernier me fixa quelque seconde avant d'ajouter :

- Et le songe de notre Writer présente quelques caractéristiques étranges.

- Comme quoi ? interrogea Fox.

- Elle s'est battu avec Mello par réflexe et...

Il se leva et posa ses doigts sur ma mâchoire bleuit et **sensible**, je me crispais et réprimait un petit gémissent de douleur.

- Elle a mal, conclut Beyond

La rouquine **androgyne** fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Et malgré ça tu persistes à croire que c'est un rêve ?

- C'est l'explication la plus logique que j'ai trouvé à ce phénomène irréaliste, répliquai-je, mais si tu en as une autre, je suis preneuse.

Beyond allait retirer sa main, mais je l'ai retenu.

- Tes mains sont froides, ça fait du bien, répondis-je à sa question muette.

Il esquissa un demi sourire.

- Tu pourrais tout aussi bien avoir développé une forme de dédoublement de la personnalité qui te ferais croire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve... Après tout, certaines personnes se prennent pour **Napoléon**, tenta Fox.

- Comment tu expliques tout ce que je sais sur vous deux alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu l'as crois aussi facilement, Backup, fini par dire Fox.

- Avec des yeux comme les miens on fini presque par croire au Père Noël, répliqua t-il.

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle...

La rouquine se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et fixa le plafond.

- Alors ? Vous **acceptez** de m'aider ou pas ? demandai-je.

- Je pense que la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour t'aider c'est de t'intégrer à la Wammy's House, soupira Beyond.

C'était probablement la seule chose à faire en attendant que je me réveille, en effet.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse, Backup ?! s'exclama t-elle brutalement en se redressant. On ne sait absolument rien d'elle ! J'ignorais même son existence il y a quelques heures !

J'avais comme l'impression que cette fille ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.

Était-ce simplement parce que j'avais découvert son secret ?

En tout cas, sa réplique me fit penser à autre chose :

- C'est vrai ça... apparemment j'existe aussi dans ce monde et tu me connaissais, Beyond... Comment ça se fait ?

- Ton nom changeait continuellement mais pas ta longévité, expliqua t-il. Comme je trouvais ça étrange je te surveillait de **loin**.

Il soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Mais de trop loin pour savoir quelque chose de toi.

- Quels noms tu voyais ? demandai-je.

Il m'en récita quelques uns, tous des noms de OC que j'avais créé pour l'une de mes fics qui s'était terminé dernièrement, ce qui expliquait probablement mon « problème de longévité ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de leur faire part de cette explication car la rouquine enchaîna :

- Tu vois : on a aucun moyen de l'aider.

Nous sommes restés songeurs quelques minutes durant lesquelles j'ai attraper l'autre main de Beyond pour la mettre sur ma mâchoire -c'est qu'il frappe fort le blondinet !-.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges fini par dire :

- C'est vrai, nous on ne sait rien d'elle... c'est vrai qu'à ce **stade** nous ne sommes pas en mesure de l'aider...

Moi et Fox avons haussé les sourcils, nous demandant où il voulait en venir.

Il nous donna rapidement sa réponse :

- Mais il y a Romain Star, ce garçon avec qui tu traîne tout le temps, celui qui a des dreadlocks... Je ne connais pas son pseudonyme...

- Poulpe ?

- Ça doit être ça, fit-il.

J'émis une petite exclamation désabusé.

- Je suis certaine qu'il sera nettement moins facile à convaincre que vous. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit associer au domaine de l'**occulte **contrairement à Beyond. Sans ça, se doit être très difficile de me croire sur parole.

- Je te le fais pas dire, marmonna Fox.

Un éclair de génie passa sur son visage, elle se redressa brutalement avant de dire :

- Il n'y a qu'à lui mentir !

- Quoi ?!

Elle s'offrir le luxe d'un sourire de **dragonne** avant de s'expliquer :

- Dis lui que tu es amnésique !

Nous avons échangé un regard avec Beyond puis un sourire similaire au sien à fait son apparition sur nos visages.

La solution était si simple...

**OxOxRRxOxO**

*Fallacieux : sournois, trompeur.

*Nous sommes les champions - mes amis  
Et nous continuerons à nous battre - jusqu'à la fin  
Nous sommes les champions  
Nous sommes les champions  
Pas de temps pour les perdants  
Parce que nous sommes les champions - du monde...

Queen – We are the champions.

*Et si tu vas poursuivre le lapin, et que tu sais que tu va tomber  
Dit leur qu'une chenille qui fume le narguilé t'a appelé...

Jefferson Airplane – White rabbit

**OxOxRRxOxO**

_**Plusieurs choses à mon sujet sont vrai dans ce chapitre : **_

_**J'ai vraiment peur du noir, de la foule et des fourmis, **_

_**Par contre, j'ai lu « Alice au Pays des Merveilles »,**_

_**Mais c'est le film de Disney qui m'a traumatisé.**_

_**(je me suis pas remise du coup des fleurs qui engueulent Alice)**_

…

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur traumatisé.


	6. Je suis amnésique

Fox se leva pour nous regarder.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon idée ?

- **Lumineuse**, ton idée est lumineuse, déclara Beyond.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y est pas pensé avant ?

Où est passé mon génie légendaire ?

Je l'ai laissé dans la réalité ?

- Comment je vais réussir à me faire passer pour amnésique ? demandai-je en déplaçant la main de Backup sur ma mâchoire.

- Il suffit de se trouver des talents d'acteur, dit-il.

Facile.

- Et de ne pas dire trop de connerie ! ajouta t-elle.

Bon, je sais très bien que je dis des conneries au **kilomètre**, mais c'est pas une raison pour me le rappeler !

J'ai relâché la main de Beyond puis je suis descendue du bureau.

- Il est temps d'y aller !

J'allais sortir de leur chambre quant quelque chose me dérangea :

- Je vais donner quoi comme excuse pour les cours ?

- Les cours du samedi ne sont pas obligatoire, répondit Beyond.

- Mais seuls quelques élus le savent ! s'exclama Fox, **hilare**.

Cette fille changeait d'humeur avec une telle rapidité que s'en était déconcertant.

- Va chercher ton Poulpe, gamine, fit-il en me poussant dans le dos.

J'ouvris la porte, mais avant de sortir je ne pu m'empêcher de dire :

- Tu sais, Beyond, dans mon monde, j'ai 19ans. Je ne suis plus une gamine depuis longtemps, je crois même que je suis considéré comme une adulte.

Après avoir savouré l'expression **faciale** **ahurit** de mes deux nouveaux amis, je suis sortie dans un grand éclat de rire.

Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi être surprit...

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être diabolique quand même !

_Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint...*_

Ouais, peut-être pas autant que **Lucifer**, ce ne serait vraiment pas **modeste**, mais je trouve que je me débrouille quand même vachement bien !

Je sens que ce rêve va me plaire !

…

Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de caser autant de couloirs, d'escaliers et de pièces dans un seul bâtiment, fut-il la Wammy's House.

Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais probablement passé plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits, mais quand même... cet institue un un vrai **labyrinthe **!

J'ai fini par renoncer pour reprendre la direction de ma chambre -home **sweet**, home-. Je finirais bien par tomber sur mon ami le Poulpe à un moment ou un autre... ou l'inverse -ce qui me paraît beaucoup plus probable-.

Je venais de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque j'entendis :

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas où elle est passée, Wolf ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Octopus ? Je ne suis pas devin, et puis, c'est toi le dernier à l'avoir vu, pas moi.

- Je sais bien, mais il y a ce type, là, celui qui a les yeux rouges et l'air **malfaisant**...

Malfaisant toi même ! Hé ! On ne dit pas du mal de B.B. en ma présence sans conséquence !

Ma **vengeance** sera terrible ! -si vengeance il y a-

- Backup ? fit la voix douce de ma colocataire.

- Ouais, lui... il est venu la chercher devant la salle de classe et on ne l'a pas revu depuis ! Toute la journée, Wolf, tu te rend compte ?!

- Je me rend compte, oui, pas la peine de t'énerver, tempéra t-elle.

Elle fait du yoga ou quoi ?

C'est pas possible d'être aussi calme !

- Elle est super bizarre depuis hier ! reprit Octopus.

- En effet, elle a quelque chose de plus sauvage, de plus naturelle, de moins craintif...

Ah ouais ? On se ressemble pas tant que ça au final avec Writer ?

Intéressant...

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda t-il.

Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage, c'était le moment idéal pour agir, la mise en scène parfaite, mon heure de gloire :

- Je crois que... je suis amnésique, déclarai-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Stupeur.

- Quoi ?!

Ils ont parlé à l'unisson... C'est **adorable **!

- Je ne me souviens plus de rien ! m'exclamai-je.

Je fis trembler ma voix lorsque je reprenais :

- Vous, les autres, la Wammy's House... quelques détails me reviennent à l'esprit de temps en temps, mais à part ça, ma **mémoire** est complètement effacé !

Wolf me fit asseoir sur mon lit après avoir fermé la porte de notre chambre, puis elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et me demanda d'une voix douce :

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Je croyais que ça ne durerait pas, que je finirais par me souvenir si j'agissais normalement... mais ça ne marche pas, et puis... c'est difficile d'agir normalement quand on ne sait rien de soit, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ils échangèrent un regard alors que je croisais les doigts mentalement.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à l'autre duo que j'avais **côtoyé** tout le reste de la journée. Les uns m'avaient dit de mentir aux autres, cette idée ne me déplaisait pas vraiment...

Oui, je ne suis pas spécialement honnête et je pratique le mensonge couramment, désolée de vous décevoir.

Mais que voulez-vous ?

On peut-être génial et avoir de -nombreux- vices !

- Il faut prévenir Roger et Watari, décida Octopus.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je.

Oh non ! Pas de complications, s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça dans l'état actuelle des choses...

- Je suis sûr que si vous m'aidez à me souvenir en me disant quelle place j'occupe ici mes souvenirs se **rappelleront** à moi !

Je baissais la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Et puis... je n'ai pas très envie de me faire examiner par des médecins.

Je vous jure que si ça ne marche pas je **dénonce** Fox -qui n'a absolument rien à faire dans la chambre d'un garçon étant donné le genre qu'elle représente- et que je fais disparaître tout les pots de confiture de fraises de l'orphelinat !

- D'accord, fini par dire Wolf, on va essayer de t'aider.

Vous avez eu chaud mes deux petits psychopathes.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé savoir sur moi ?

Cette phrase était vraiment étrange... combien de personnes peuvent se venter de l'avoir dite dans le monde -que ce soit en rêve ou dans la réalité- ?

Ils se lancèrent dans une longue explication un peu **embrouillé**, mais je réussit à en comprendre l'essentiel :

Toute ma famille avait périe dans un **incendie** il y a environ quatre ans -un comble pour une famille de pyromanes !- et j'étais ici depuis un peu plus de trois ans -depuis que j'avais commencé à écrire des fanfictions Death Note en gros-. J'avais été traumatisé par l'accident -tu m'étonnes...- si bien que j'avais refusé de m'alimenter pendant plusieurs mois -ça expliquait ma maigreur- et que j'avais contracté plusieurs maladies de peau -quelque chose de relativement habituelle pour moi-.

Depuis quelques mois, j'occupais la douzième place dans le classement de la Wammy's House, soit une place honorable étant donné mon âge -l'âge que j'ai ici, pas mon vrai-.

Je m'entendais bien avec la plupart des élèves de l'institue même si je ne les **côtoyais** pas vraiment car j'étais plutôt solitaire, introvertie et réservée -c'est pas des **synonymes** ça?- mais aussi très fière... ceux à qui je parlais appréciaient ma spontanéité, mon humour, ma créativité et les poèmes que j'écrivais -depuis quand j'écris des poèmes ?-.

Je faisais plus ou moins partie du groupe de **musique** de la Wammy's House.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce groupe ? demandai-je.

Ça me paraît plutôt difficile à imaginer en sachant que je n'ai jamais jouer d'un instrument de ma vie, que j'ai un sens du rythme plutôt déplorable et que j'ai la voix explosé par la nicotine -remarque, je ne me suis pas encore mise à fumer ici-.

- A vrai dire, tu ne fais pas vraiment partie de notre groupe. Tu écris seulement les chansons et je crois que tu n'as encore jamais participé à nos répétition. Je ne sais même pas si tu connais tout les membres ! expliqua Wolf.

Ok, ça explique les poèmes.

- « Notre groupe » ? répétai-je.

- J'en suis la chanteuse, répondit-elle.

- Je vois, continuez.

J'avais une relation **relativement** étrange avec Mello à cause de nos fierté respective qui nous menait souvent à la **confrontation** physique -j'adorais me battre ici aussi, c'est presque rassurant-.

- Et Matt ? demandai-je à ce niveau de leur récit.

- Tu es l'une des rares personnes à prendre contact avec lui, répondit Wolf. Il est très solitaire, comme toi et... un peu brutale. Ça doit être pour ça que vous vous entendez aussi bien. Mais pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas si il va en cours tout les jours.

- Tu te souviens de lui ? fit Octopus.

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas dit de conneries.

Fox avait eu raison en me mettant en garde.

Bon, il est temps de se reprendre :

- Son nom viens juste de me revenir... marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et son visage aussi, je crois... C'est un rouquin qui porte des pulls à rayures et des goggles, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça, déclara la jeune asiatique avec un sourire doux. Tout n'est pas perdu si tu te souviens encore de certaines personnes.

- Pourquoi tu te souviens de lui mais pas de moi ? demanda Poulpe.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Loussa me précéda :

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Octopus, tu es un peu moins marquant que Matt.

L'intéressé se renfrogna.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Octopus. Writer ne se souviens pas de moi non plus alors que j'ai toujours prit soin d'elle.

- Désolée... fis-je lentement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura t-elle. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas contrôler.

Ils reprirent leur explications s'intéressant cette fois aux généralités et au règlement de la Wammy's House.

Un des points de ce règlement m'amusa grandement : il était interdit de porter des chaussures à l'intérieur, seuls les **chaussettes** étaient acceptées -et les pantoufles en hiver-. Quelque chose me disait qu'un certain détective n'y était pas pour rien, mais cette fois je n'allais pas me compromettre en faisant croire que je me souvenais de L... Mais de toute façon, je déteste les chaussures -elles entravent ma liberté **pédestre**-.

J'appris aussi qu'on pouvait quitter la Wammy's House qu'après avoir fêter ses 15ans, mais que de nombreux orphelins y restaient encore longtemps après -ce qui expliquait la présence de Beyond dans ces **murs**-.

- Je crois que c'est un peu près tout, fini par déclarer Wolf.

- Non, on a oublier une chose important ! fit Poulpe.

- « Une chose importante » ? répétai-je.

- Très importante même : L ! s'exclama Octopus.

C'est vrai ça...

Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas parler du fameux détective avant ?

Attendez...

L n'était-il pas censé être mort si Mello et Matt approchaient leurs 15ans ?

Plus important encore : qu'est-ce que foutait Beyond à la Wammy's House ?! Il était censé aussi être mort depuis longtemps !

Et surtout, pourquoi n'avais-je pas prit ses **incohérences** en compte avant ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...

- Quel jour sommes nous ? demandai-je, coupant ainsi leurs explications **laborieuses**.

- Samedi 14 mai 2005.

What the fuck...

Si j'ai bon souvenir -et c'est presque toujours le cas quant il s'agit de chiffres-, Beyond devrait être mort depuis plus d'un an, L et Watari depuis quelques mois, Kira devrait **sévir** depuis environ trois ans et Mello aurait dû quitter la Wammy's House...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe nom d'un vampire **anémique**...

- Vous avez un journal sous la main ? Peut-être que ça m'aiderais...

Wolf fouilla quelques instants dans les affaires **entassé** sur son bureau avant de me passer un quotidien.

- Ce n'est pas celui d'aujourd'hui, s'excusa t-elle.

- Pas grave, marmonnai-je en parcourant les titres.

Bon, il y a une explication très simple à tout ça : Kira n'existe pas dans mes rêves.

On pourrait voir ça comme une bonne nouvelle, mais ça signifie que cet univers n'est pas tout à fait celui de Death Note.

Arf... c'est dommage, j'aurais bien été casser la petite gueule de Light pour avoir tuer tout mes personnages préféré -soit dans un ordre de préférence : Matt, Beyond, L et Mello-, mais je ne vais pas le mettre à mort pour des faits qu'il n'a pas commit et ne commettra probablement jamais, il y aurait **prescription** -de toute façon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le retrouver-.

- D'accord... soufflai-je en refermant le journal.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Wolf.

Nom d'une **sardine** à l'huile !

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de raconter des conneries ! Réfléchir avant de parler ? C'est trop dure pour moi ?! Mais pourquoi je suis aussi stupide ?!

Bon, j'ai plus qu'à inventer un nouveau mensonge :

- Je me souviens d'un type aux cheveux noirs, bossu, toujours en train de manger quelque chose de sucré...

- Tu te souviens de L ! s'exclama joyeusement Wolf.

- Mais toujours rien sur nous ? fit Poulpe.

Non ! Me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux de chien **humides **! Je peux pas résister à ça ! Comment connais-tu mon point faible stupide **mollusque **! -je me souviens encore de sa remarque vis-à-vis de Beyond et je suis pas prête de l'oublier-.

- Laissez moi réfléchir... murmurai-je.

Bon, auxquels de mes proches ils ressemblent ces deux là...

Octopus à un petit quelque chose de ma meilleur amie, alors si j'ai bien comprit le fonctionnement de mon rêve -et j'espère que c'est le cas- je suis censé savoir ça :

- Tu avais deux demi-frères aînés, non ?

- Oui ! C'est ça !

Il sourit, radieux. Je ne pensais pas que savoir ce petit quelque détails pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil... il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à la version que j'ai dans la réalité.

- Et toi, fis-je en me tournant vers Wolf, il y a un grand paradoxe entre ta personnalité et tes goûts. Tu aimes les films d'horreur et Marilyn Manson.

- Je suis pleine de surprise, déclara t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Je fis intérieurement le « V » de la victoire.

_God save the queen  
She ain't no human being  
There is no future  
In England's dreaming  
Don't be told what you want  
Don't be told what you need  
There's no future  
No future  
No future for you...* _

Euh... quel est le rapport avec ces **punks **?

Bha ! On s'en fout, je suis vraiment trop forte, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais je m'égare un peu...

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? demanda Wolf.

C'est vrai ça... qu'est-ce que je veux savoir...

Hum...

Oh ! Mais j'y pense : j'ai oublier quelque chose de vraiment très important pour une petite fan de Yaoi dans mon genre :

- Il y a des couples dans l'institue ?

Ils échangèrent un regard un peu surprit -quoi ? c'est important comme question !- avant de réciter les noms de plusieurs personnes -dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler-.

- Je crois que China* et Porcelain* sont ensembles aussi, dit lentement Octopus.

- Ils sont jumeaux, remarqua Wolf.

- Et alors ? Tu as vu leur comportement ?! Il y a forcément quelque chose de louche là dessous !

- C'est dans leur tempérament d'être comme ça, et puis il y a un certain nombre de jumeaux qui s'aiment en priorité et préfère repousser les actions social de leur entourage.

C'est moi ou cette phrase n'a pas de sens ?

- Sauf qu'ils sont loin de « repousser les actions social », répliqua Octopus. Au contraire ! Ils adorent se faire remarquer, être le centre de l'attention et ils font partie des personnes qui ont le plus d'amis à la Wammy's House.

- Je crois qu'il marque un point.

Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

Wolf haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur listing des couples du célèbre orphelinat.

J'attendis longuement qu'ils prononce les noms des deux adolescents qui formait LE couple de la Wammy's House par **excellence**, mais rien ne vint.

- Et Matt et Mello ? fini-je par dire.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, se demandant visiblement où je voulais en venir.

Je décidai d'expliciter :

- Ils sont ensemble ?

Ils me fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Ils se détestent, Writer.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

**OxOxRRxOxO**

*De la même façon que tous les flics sont des criminels  
Et tous les pécheurs des saints  
Ainsi que pile est face, appelez moi simplement Lucifer  
Car j'ai le besoin de faire preuve d'un peu de modestie

The Rolling Stones - Sympathy For The Devil

*Dieu bénit la reine  
Elle n'est pas humaine  
Il n'y a pas de futur  
Dans le pays féerique d'Angleterre  
Qu'on te dise pas ce que tu veux  
Qu'on te dise pas ce dont tu as besoin  
Il n'y a pas de futur! Il n'y a pas de futur  
Il n'y a pas de futur pour toi

Sex Pistols - God Save The Queen

*China & Porcelain : ces deux mots signifie porcelaine (la matière céramique) et oui je trouve que c'est amusant pour des jumeaux.

**OxOxRRxOxO**

_**Alors ? A votre avis ? Qu'est-ce que Writer va faire ? **_

_**(des conneries, bien sûr, mais à part ça...)**_

_**La réponse est assez évidente,**_

_**Mais reste à savoir comment ! **_

_**Sur ce, à bientôt !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur à la masse.


End file.
